liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoe (113)
Shoe, A.K.A. Experiment 113, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause bad luck. His one true place is at the most difficult mini-golf course, making miniature golfers score holes-in-one. Bio Experiment 113 was the 113th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cause bad luck. 113 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 113's pod eventually made its way to a miniature golf course, where it was used as a golf ball. The pod fell into the moat obstacle, activating 113, who then went around the island causing bad luck. 113, named Shoe, traveled to the Pelekai household, where he was caught raiding the kitchen by Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Shoe kept generating bad luck for the family, despite their best attempts to change his bad luck power and hide him someplace where the bad luck he created could not affect them. Eventually, Lilo began to worry that it was impossible to change Shoe's bad luck. Unfortunately, Shoe heard Lilo and left, feeling hurt and abandoned, but was then ambushed and captured by Gantu. He then turned Shoe's horns the other way up, causing Shoe to generate good luck for Gantu. Stitch then attacked Gantu to rescue Shoe, but Shoe's bad luck allowed him to evade both Stitch and Gantu. An extended struggle resulted in Shoe's bad luck getting the upper hand. However, Shoe was eventually found by Lilo, who apologized to him for giving up on him. Shoe was then found a one true place at a miniature golf course (the same one where he was activated) using his "good luck setting" to allow golfers to score holes-in-one. In "Skip", Shoe was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shoe, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shoe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Shoe is a green and white cat-like experiment with a wiry body and a horseshoe-shaped head with a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a little mouth and two long, curved horns. Special Abilities Shoe is a luck manipulating experiment. When Shoe's cranial horseshoe, or the "horns" on his head, are facing downwards, bad luck occurs. When the horseshoe is turned up, the opposite luck is generated. The events can be predicted to happen whenever the tips of his horns glow, and also a faint bleep is heard. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 Shoe because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks "he needs shoes". *Shoe's pod color is purple. *Shoe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 113 Primary function: Negative event generator". *His number is most likely 113 because the number 13 is considered unlucky. Gallery 113 shoe by bricerific43-d582gsb.jpg 113_Shoe_by_experiments.jpg 113 Shoe.jpg 7474840f160e405286e1f12b563e4db8-d2xu3eo.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h25m21s201.png|Shoe's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h25m57s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h38m40s192.png screenCapture 30.01.13 21-02-40.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-01-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h32m52s75.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h32m21s243.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h33m39s240.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h09m09s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h33m47s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h29m06s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h29m22s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-23h47m47s220.png|Shoe with Stitch vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h25m51s67.png screenCapture 30.01.13 21-13-56.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h10m47s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h30m30s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h31m11s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h37m29s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h29m55s133.png|Shoe listening in on Lilo screenCapture 30.01.13 21-16-32.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-19-44.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 21-22-44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h24m56s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h28m14s153.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h21m58s153.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h22m03s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h28m36s171.png|Shoe hugging Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h45m32s106.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h45m01s178.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h18m55s131.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h19m08s14.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h46m38s129.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h17m28s27.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h28m20s206.png|Shoe generating good luck vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h15m08s138.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m47s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m27s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h39m03s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h51m51s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-01-09h14m01s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m47s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-17h33m00s210.png panes24.jpg Shoecardshit.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males